


unfinished thing

by TransparentFairy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentFairy/pseuds/TransparentFairy
Summary: heakau wants candy





	

Varun hadn't put that much thought into Halloween before. Since Christmas wasn't very far after it, they had that on their mind instead, beginning plans for the tree, the holiday feast and how they'd have Citali decorate this year. None of that would be needed until the middle of November, but they still needed to plan it in advance.  
So when Heakau mentioned she wanted to dress up and get candy to them, they were confused at first.  
"...why would you go trick or treating?"  
"Well, I haven't before. I've been here for a few years and never asked, and I know you're busy! But I want to now."  
They blinked, looking down at what they had been writing for a moment, most of which was finished, before answering. "I don't know if we'll have time to do all that. How would you? The town is a few hours away." They still needed to figure out the desserts though, and they were considering making a request for a tree in a few days.  
"You could give me candy! And Citali and Akycha and Kalfu can." She paused. "Maybe not Kalfu. But I know you guys would."  
"That wouldn't be a lot of candy. You'd probably be disappointed."  
"Then you can give me lots!"  
Varun sighed a little. "Where would you get a costume?"  
She thought for a second, sitting next to her friend and looking at their plans. "I was going to dress as an old movie star, and I can ask Akycha for one of her dresses. She has a bunch that could work!"  
".. Well. Alright."

So Varun decided instead of getting the tree taken care of, they would get the palace ready for Halloween in the next few days. This was mostly directing the shadow servants to stand behind doors in the hall with bowls, and telling them to give Heakau treats when she knocked on the door.  
They had Citali go into town really quick to get candy and last minute decorations, with strict orders not to get anything that would scare Heakau. He returned with mainly cute ghost stickers and pumpkin lights. There was a small plastic dog too, which Varun thought was supposed to be a hellhound, but it looked more like a two headed puppy. They decided these decorations were acceptable.  
The shadow servants were told to give a limited amount of candy, three pieces at maximum, to make sure she wouldn't eat too much and make herself sick.  
And come Halloween, Heakau was extremely excited upon learning what Varun had set up.  
"I'll get so much more candy now!" As she spoke, she had such a huge grin that it made them laugh and start smiling too.  
"You will!"

There were a few small complications with the trick or treating. A few of the shadow servants forgot the limitation on pieces of candy, and gave her a handful or half the bowl, filling Heakaus bag up much faster than expected. But when she was done, eagerly showing off her haul of candy to Varun, ("Look look look look!!! I have enough to share with you, even!") they grinned, saying that because she got so much, she should only have two pieces a day to make it last longer than it normally would. She agreed, still very excited despite the fact she couldn't eat that much of it.


End file.
